The invention relates to a dust extractor device for a router in the case of which the router possesses a foot plate, to be placed on the work to be routed, having an access opening for the passage of a routing tool, such tool being adapted to be connected with the drive shaft of a router drive unit arranged in a vertically adjustable fashion above the foot plate and able to be caused to perform a rotary movement, comprising a dust trap part adapted to be releaseably secured to the foot plate, such dust trap part being arranged to the side of the routing tool in its position of use and being open toward the routing tool able to be turned about the axis of rotation so that during operation the router dust or the like entering the dust trap part is aspirated into an extractor connection means.